La última danza del viento
by Morgaine Mor
Summary: [Semi-OU] Libertad, todo lo que siempre había anhelado, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ella. Lucharía hasta el final con tal de conseguirla, no se rendiría. Con tal de sentir su corazón latir una vez más. Sin embargo, a veces, el precio de nuestros deseos puede ser demasiado alto. Incluso para ella. "Yo soy como el viento... Libre como el viento..."


InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **«La última danza del viento»**

* * *

 **I**

Ah, el viento.

Se sentía tan bien, golpeando contra su rostro, meciendo con suavidad su flequillo. La brisa era fresca ese día y el clima muy agradable. Algo de lo que le hubiera encantado disfrutar, pero le era imposible. Su mente estaba ocupada, rememorando una y otra vez lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Había estado escapando desde entonces. Sin rumbo, sin idea de a dónde iba, de a dónde iría a parar. Tan solo quería irse lejos. Huir de todo, de todos, de _él._

" _Eso les pasa a los traidores, no hay segundas oportunidades"._ ─Fue lo que le había dicho en su día y aún seguía persiguiéndola.

Si no había muerto aún, había sido por gracia divina o algo de ese estilo, pues no podía explicarlo. Él tenía su corazón, tan solo necesitaba apretarlo más de la cuenta y listo. Pero… Aún había algo. Incluso a pesar de su traición, seguía en pie. ¿Acaso la había perdonado?

No, imposible.

Él no perdonaba a nadie. Él usaba, manipulaba. Cuando ya no le sirviera más, la aniquilaría. ¿Pero, para qué la estaba usando exactamente?

Arrugó la nariz con disgusto al pensar que aún todo eso era una de sus sucias tretas y recordó, entonces, las palabras que InuYasha le había dicho. Hasta la sacerdotisa de ropas raras la había invitado a unirse a ellos. Pero no, era imposible. No era alguien de andar en grupos, era alguien solitario.

Por otro lado, no quería aliarse con personas que en un pasado habían querido matarla. Pues si bien esperaba que el medio demonio matara al maldito de su creador, no podía confiarse ni nada. Era mejor conservar sus distancias.

A pesar de todo, ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por su libertad. No se rendiría tan fácilmente. Había matado a cientos, manipulado a otros tantos y traicionado a su amo y a sus aliados para alcanzar su preciada libertad. No podía darse por vencida tan pronto. No sin antes darlo todo para alcanzarla.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando, en medio de su camino, hizo presencia una figura que tan bien conocía, siempre refugiada en un campo de energía color oscuro, indicador de su energía contaminada.

─¿Naraku? ─musitó, deteniendo el andar de su pluma-transporte.

Estaba tranquilo, como si nada, con su típico aire de superioridad.

─Kagura ─habló─. Hakudoshi murió.

El recuerdo del niño demoníaco siendo absorbido por el agujero del monje, luego de haber perdido todas las defensas que su _padre_ les proveía.

" _Maldito, tú eres el responsable de esto"_ ─pensó para sí, frunciendo el ceño.

─Ese idiota de Hakudoshi… parece que su intención era traicionarme. ─Siguió con su monólogo, al que ella escuchaba atenta─. Kagura, ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí? ─formuló, despacio─ Voy a _liberarte_.

Su respiración se cortó al oír aquello y le miro a los ojos, sin poder creer lo que le decía. Sobre todo, por ese extraño énfasis que le había puesto a la última palabra. Eso no podía ser posible. No era algo que él haría. Tenía que estar planeando algo detrás de todo eso.

─¿Me vas a liberar? ─repitió, incrédula.

─Eso es lo que tanto deseabas, ¿no es así? ─respondió, como si fuera obvio.

Pero había algo que no cerraba. No podía confiarse.

─Eso era por lo que desobedecías mis órdenes, dejando escapar a Goryomaru, y uniéndote a Hakudoshi ─enumeró, con una expresión macabra.

─Así que ya lo sabías…

Naraku extendió su brazo, con la palma abierta y en ésta apareció su preciado corazón.

─¿M-mi corazón?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Entonces… era verdad? No podía creerlo, debía haber algo torcido en todo eso. Algo no cuadraba.

─Así es ─confirió él─. Si lo regreso a tu cuerpo, ya no estarás bajo el control de nadie ─aclaró, mostrándole su preciado tesoro─. Ni siquiera del mío.

Esas palabras sonaron como música en sus oídos.

Pero aún no le creía. Algo olía mal.

Él no era nada benevolente y ésa no sería la excepción.

─Serás libre.

Sus ojos escocieron, como si las lágrimas estuvieran a punto de surgir. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Uno tan dulce e irreal.

Entonces, su corazón desapareció de la palma de su enemigo. Sintió un fuerte latido en su cuerpo y una sensación cálida. Llevó su mano al pecho, corroborando que era verdad.

─R-Regresó…

Pero su alegría no duró ni medio segundo, cuando los tentáculos de su creador se hicieron presentes, extendiéndose, filosos y perforando sin piedad su pecho. Inyectando en el proceso, cantidades industriales de veneno, haciendo que escupiera sangre.

─No te preocupes, no le di a tu preciado corazón ─rió, mostrándose socarrón y superior, como siempre.

Ya le parecía raro. No podía hacer nada sin segundas intenciones. Había algo torcido detrás de todo eso y sus instintos le habían advertido, había sido una estúpida por no haber actuado antes, por haber creído que por una vez en la vida podría hacer algo sincero y desinteresado.

Había sido una ingenua. Una verdadera idiota por confiarse.

Era obvio que el maldito era un traidor. Siempre lo había sido.

─¡N-Naraku, bastardo! ─Blandió su abanico y lanzó sus cuchillas en su contra, pero éstas rebotaron contra su barrera, haciéndole nada, logrando que se burlara aún más de ella.

El odio y el rencor la consumieron por unos instantes, expresándolo con una mirada fulminante y un gesto colérico que solo le sacó una risa de diversión al que más repudiaba.

Porque para él era todo así, un maldito juego.

Había sido una imbécil, ¿por qué había creído que él no le mentiría y a liberaría? ¿Acaso se había olvidado de cómo era Naraku en realidad?

Retiró sin ningún cuidado sus tentáculos, empeorando aun más su herida. Cubrió con una mano uno de los hoyos que había en su cuerpo, sintiendo como el dolor que al principio no había sentido, se expandía hacia todo su ser. Con fuertes escalofríos y sensaciones de malestares agudos causados por el veneno, se dio media vuelta antes de que pudiera volver a atacarla y huyó en dirección contraria, desesperada por alejarse de ese lugar lo antes posible. No podía quedarse ni un minuto más o moriría allí mismo.  
─Ahora ve, a donde tú quieras, eres libre.

─M-mierda ─masculló, alejándose lo más rápido posible de su atacante, encerrando sus dedos en la ajada tela de su kimono, justo en el centro de su dolencia─. Inyectó demasiado veneno en mí…

" _Disfruta el resto de vida que te queda_ ─pensó el moreno, viéndola alejarse con una mueca de satisfacción y sorna─. _Lamentablemente solo sentirás dolor y desesperación. Kagura, ésta es la libertad que tanto anhelabas"._

Vio en silencio como su ex-sierva se alejaba hasta desaparecer en la lejanía, sabiendo que ya se había quitado un peso de encima. Teniendo en cuenta, que no sería capaz de sobrevivir aquello. Pero al menos, le había dado su mentada libertad. No podía quejarse.

 **II**

Perdió el rumbo y comenzó a volar sin dirección alguna, en su interior, sintiendo ese resentimiento al bastardo por haberla manipulado y engañado hasta al final, pero, por otra parte, había cumplido. La había liberado, aunque a un precio demasiado alto.

De golpe, la pluma comenzó a precipitarse hacia abajo y a causa de su débil estado, no pudo hacer nada para evitar su descenso. Aun así, éste no fue brusco ni nada y luego de unos silenciosos minutos, llegó a tierra, posándose delicadamente sobre un páramo totalmente vacío, rodeado de frondosos árboles y con hermosa vegetación. Rebosante de verde, de naturaleza.

Se puso de pie con gran dificultad, sintiendo como a cada movimiento que hacía, su profundo corte se abría más y más, expulsando aún más miasma.

" _N-no me puedo recuperar de esta herida en tan poco tiempo"_ ─se dijo a sí misma, poniéndose de pie.

Todo su ser dolía, estando en una gran agonía, pero lo único que a ella le interesaba en esos momentos era el hecho de que, al final había recuperado su corazón. Su preciado y anhelado corazón.

Comenzó a caminar. Sin dirección alguna, sin ningún pan en mente. Solo andaba, esperando hallar un lugar tranquilo para pasar sus posibles últimos momentos, lo cual no le molestaba para nada, pues al final había obtenido lo que quería.

Le costaba demasiado moverse, dando exagerados tumbos, mientras que la sangre empapaba su kimono, la mano que sostenía la zona afectada y salpicaba el suelo que pisaba, dejando un rastro granate.

Aunque eso ya no le afectaba tanto.

Una sonrisa sincera y nostálgica se asomó por sus labios de tinte carmesí al sentirlo. Al notar ese latido en su pecho, resonando contra su palma. La inundó un sentimiento de calma, felicidad. Al fin.

" _Está latiendo… Mi corazón, está latiendo_ ─Fue lo único en lo que pensaba, en lo que estaba concentrada─. _Puedo ir a donde quiera, soy libre…"_

Alzó su vista al cielo, contemplándolo maravillada, sus tonos azules estaban mucho más hermosos de lo que recordaba. Un par de pájaros cruzaron su visual, trinando alegres, disfrutando del poder volar.

Del poder ser libre. Así, igual que ella.

No obstante, de a momentos todo s volvía borroso y se desenfocaba, haciéndole dar cuenta que quizás necesitaría mucho más tiempo y esfuerzo del que pensaba para poder sanarse enteramente. Había sido algo serio, después de todo. Pero no importaba, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿no?

Mientras seguía recorriendo por el hermoso campo, se quedó embelesada por las preciosas vistas que se alzaban ante su persona. Las montañas heladas se veían a lo lejos, altas, distantes. Los altos árboles y frondosos arbustos rodeaban el llano en el que se encontraba y, lo que antes había sido hierba fresca y del más hermoso color verde, ahora era una pradera preciosa cubierta en su totalidad de flores blancas. Había a montones, tal era su abundancia, que no se veía más allá de ellas, cubriendo todo el piso en su totalidad por una larga extensión de terreno.

Y eso se le antojó encantador, hermoso.

Aunque su estado empeoraba más y más, ya llegando al punto donde sus piernas quedaron paralizadas por el veneno y se vio obligada a arrodillarse allí mismo, dejando caer los brazos a los costados, en el medio de toda esa sublime pero ciertamente trágica, postal.

" _Maldición… mi cuerpo no responde"_

Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, lamentándose en silencio.

" _Mis heridas son serias, no creo poder salvarme"_

El miedo y la tristeza se hicieron presentes. Rendida, sus orbes se mantuvieron clavados sin atención en el suelo, sin intenciones de hacer nada más.

Una ráfaga de viento sopó, llevándose consigo pétalos de flores. Algunos blancos y otros rojos, teñidos por la sangre de la demoniza. Y debía admitir que eso no hacía más que aumentar ese ambiente funesto y amargo en el que estaba sumida.

Era algo nefasto no por morir en sí, sino por las condiciones en lo que las hacía. Envenenada, incapaz de curarse, muriendo a manos de la persona que más odiaba en toda la tierra. Pero al menos, y a pesar de todo el sufrimiento en que la había sumido, gracias a él había tenido de vuelta su libertad. Y desde un principio, por más que no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que la única forma de conseguirla era perdiendo la vida.

Aún así, le hubiera gustado poder disfrutar un poco más, pero, de todas formas, esos momentos le estaban resultando de los más bellos de toda su existencia.

Estaba todo tan tranquilo, se podía sentir tanta paz. Empero, en su interior había algo que todavía la inquietaba. Que todavía no la dejaba estar del todo serena. Pero eso no quitaba que disfrutara de todo eso, aun así, algo rondaba su mente, molestándola.

" _Que tranquilo… No hay nadie alrededor… ¿Se acabó todo para mí? ¿Es ésta la libertad que estaba buscando?"_

Tan solitaria… ¿Así se iría?

Algo frente a ella llamó su atención, haciendo que levantara la vista, para poder ver de qué se trataba, sorprendiéndose de lo que estaba viendo. Algo que nunca habría esperado, que nunca habría imaginado que ocurriría.

─Se-sshō-maru…

Tan imponente, majestuoso, tan atractivo como lo recordaba. Con sus facciones serenas y sus ojos fríos como el hielo escrutándola con atención. No podía leer ninguna emoción en él, como de costumbre. Pero… ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Acaso había ido a verla?

No… no podía ser…

─Seguí el olor de la sangre y el veneno ─indicó, con voz impasible.

Su asombro e incluso… ¿alegría?, se vieron reemplazados por decepción. ¿En serio había pensado que había ido a verla? Por supuesto que no, el gran demonio solo estaba detrás de la pista del bastardo de Naraku y por casualidad o equivocación dio con ella. Nada más.

Era un error común, olían igual. Pero eso le dolió, pero no supo exactamente por qué.

─Ya veo… esperabas que fuera Naraku. ─Bajó nuevamente la vista, queriendo ocultar de él su pesar─. ¿Estás decepcionado de que no sea así?

El platinado entrecerró los ojos, sin dejar de contemplarla.

─Sabía muy bien que eras tú.

El desconcierto volvió a hacerse presente. No había duda de que la había dejado sin palabras. No había esperado esa respuesta.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para borrar todo rastro de desconsuelo. Una extraña calidez se instaló en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta. Una triste mueca se asomó por sus labios, bajando sus párpados por unos breves instantes, disfrutando del armonioso canto de los pájaros.

Entonces… Aún sabiendo que era ella… había ido.

Su corazón latió y se sintió embriagada por el sosiego de su presencia.

─Ya veo…

La mancha rojiza de sus ropas creció, así como la mancha que estaba dejando en las flores. Y el veneno no dejaba de brotar de su grave lesión, es más, cada vez parecía salir más y más, dejándola en un estado más que deplorable.

Ya le costaba mantenerse despierta. Todo comenzaba a verse borroso y los sonidos se oían ligeramente distorsionados. ¿Eran alucinaciones? Quizás que eso explicaba todo, Sesshōmaru no estaba ahí realmente. Era todo producto de su imaginación. Es más, quizás hasta había desaparecido.

Disimuladamente, se fijó si aún estaba allí, si no se había esfumado, dándole razón a su teoría. Pero no. Estaba ahí, quieto, analizando la situación. Eso la alivió aún más. Esa sensación de reconforte aumentó.

" _Así que, aun sabiendo que era yo, decidiste venir"._

Y lo agradecía, enormemente. Podría marcharse en paz, si estaba a su lado.

El de pesada armadura se quedó en silencio, viendo cómo su estado empeoraba, siendo consumida por el miasma que se le había sido inyectado y afloraba de los hoyos de su pecho a montones. Sin mencionar con la sangre que estaba perdiendo. Se notaba, por las manchas en su ropa y en el suelo, que era algo serio.

Por acto reflejo, hizo el amago de desenvainar su espada, Tenseiga, pero entonces lo notó: _Ella no podía ser salvada._ N si quiera su espada, capaz de devolverle la vida a las personas, podría reparar aquel destrozado ser.

Dejó caer el brazo, sin desviar en ningún momento su atención de la demoniza. Estaba inmóvil, ya en sus últimos momentos. Lo presentía, la muerte estaba cerca.

Una corriente de viento sopló, elevando aún más pétalos, meciendo su larguísima cabellera y su estola. Sin embargo, esa brisa era distinta. No era como las demás.

Ahora lo entendía.

─¿Te vas?

─Sí… ─La fuera comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo y su respiración comenzó a ser más y más lenta, costándole hablar─. Ha sido suficiente.

Apretó sus párpados por unos breves instantes para luego volver a descubrir sus gemas rojizas, por una última vez. Con la poca energía que aún le quedaba, enderezó la espalda para poder contemplar el rostro del que se encontraba de pie justo en frente de ella.

Quería memorizar sus hermosas facciones, jamás olvidarse de eses rostro. Ni si quiera en el más allá, o donde sea que fuese a parar. No permitiría que el gran Sesshōmaru desapareciera de sus recuerdos. Nunca.

" _Te vi… por última vez…"_

Sin ya nada más, la vida fue segándose de su persona, dejándose caer haca atrás, envuelta en el veneno y la última danza de viento que pudo ofrecer. Su cabello se soltó grácilmente, permitiendo que la única pluma que adornaba su peinado volara, lejos.

Libre, al igual que ella.

La nube morada oscuro rodeó lo poco que quedaba de Kagura y desapareció, entre flores y miasma. Pero, a pesar del dolor, del sufrimiento, una gran y honesta sonrisa había adornado sus rasgos, como una silenciosa despedida. Radiante y sincera.

Los últimos vestigios que quedaron de su paso en aquel mundo, fue su abanico. El cual quedó olvidado entre la hierba, como recuerdo de lo que alguna vez había sido, para que nadie olvidara quién había sido. Y también, para marcar lo que había sido su lecho de muerte, donde su espíritu quedaría. O quizás, no. Tal vez, estaría en todos lados. Donde se sintiera la brisa, allí estaría. Ése sería su más vivo recuerdo.

No quería que nadie se sintiese mal por lo que le había pasado, pues al fin había logrado lo que había querido. Lo que siempre había soñado, anhelado. Ya nada la ataría, podría hacer lo que deseara. Podría descansar en paz, finalmente.

El Yōukai, sin tener que aportar nada más y una vez que la presencia de la mujer desapareció por completo ante él, decidió que no había nada que lo retuviera allí. Así que decidió marchar.

─¡Espera Sesshōmaru!

Ni se molestó girarse a ver, pero sabía muy bien que éste había entrado en escena junto a su grupo. Lo oía ligeramente agitado, como si hubiera estado corriendo por mucho tiempo. Y por el silencio de los demás, supuso que habían deseado llegar a tiempo para poder salvar a la pobre muchacha de su cruel destino, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

─InuYasha… ─pronunció la sacerdotisa extraña que siempre iba con el mitad bestia, acongojada.

Entre tanto, solo podía mirar lo único que había quedado de la que antes le había acompañado. El elegante abanico, ahora sucio y descuidado, cubierto por los abundantes brotes blanquecinos, algunos rojos, manchados por la sangre.

─¿Kagura estaba sufriendo?

Volvió la vista al frente y, antes de proceder a retomar su camino, solo dijo unas sencillas palabras, en ningún momento entablando contacto visual:

─Ella estaba sonriendo.

Y sin más, se marchó. Dejando al grupo consternado, viendo como una última correntada de aire elevaba las corolas sueltas y, entre todas ellas, se encontraba lo que antes había decorado la bella melena de la controladora de los vientos: una pluma. La cual se elevaba, suelta, libre. Así como su dueña.

" _Yo soy como el viento… Libre como el viento"._

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¡** Hola **!**

Hacía rato tenía ganas de subir algo, pero no sabía qué, pero al fin me decidí y les traigo mi primer fic: ambientado en mi parte preferida del anime de InuYasha, sin duda mi favorito.

Quise hacer un poco de énfasis en Kagura y sus sentimientos. Sobre todo hacia Sesshōmaru, siempre supe que ella estaba atraída hacia él.

En fin, eso es todo lo que tengo para decir. Disculpen la repetición continua de palabras, pero no encontraba sinónimos que encajaran y me estuve tirando de los pelos un buen rato.

Espero que les haya gustado y, si es así, dejen reviews. Me ayudaría mucho a seguir.

Besos y nos vemos en el próximo fic.

Chau, chau (?)


End file.
